Siren
by Le Courte
Summary: The naked Pale skin glistened in the moonlight, as a black tail appeared from where her legs were. Her lips opened as it sang a song, drawing me closer. "Itachi" she breathed "Yes?" "You fall for it everytime." and she pulled me into a deep sleep. Kagem, ex-mist citizen, typical oc, but one hell of a twisted love story. ItachixOC. rewrite, please give your feedback and ideas.


"Kagem Takashi, from Hidden Mist; You're here because you decided to all of a sudden join Konoha? Explain." the Hokage interrogated

Pale skin and blue eyes peeked through the hood of the cloak. The wide sapphire eyes intensely glared down every person, everything, leaving not a single space unchecked. A six year old girl with ebony colored hair, pale skin, and blue eyes stood in the middle of the hokage's tower room. Her ragged black kimono shined no more, leaving only the smell of burnt fabric left, tears here and there, it covered her alright, but it told a long story.

It was true, the Hidden Mist began turning against Kenkki genkai carrying families. No one should've known that the Takashi clan had a Kenkki Genkai, but someone must've sold them out. They had trapped her family and burned them down, sealing them and their screams for help. Rin was only lucky because her mother had sent her out for errands. She came back to the tragic site, dropping her grocery bags. She tried to save them, but she was only so strong, she was only a six year old. Her clothes were burnt, and he skin was raw from the burns. Her family had made a plan if this had happened, and she remembered it clearly. She needed to succeed as the heir for the Takashi clan, and continue on.

Crying from the smoke and the tragedy, Kagem picked up her pace and ran to the secret underground gathering cave. Making sure no one was following, which was possible considering they were probably making sure people didn't see the burning, she peformed the necessary seals and the rocks moved to the side. There, stood the dark tunnel that led to her safe haven.

Inside, there was scrolls after scrolls that contained non-perishables and survival tools. But the most important scroll laid waiting for her to take it. Using a small bag on the side, Rin stuffed the important scrolls, maps, and weapons. She strapped a 3 ft katana that had her clan's symbol on the sheath to her back, a kunai pouch, and a stainless black metal collar that was designed for her.

The Takashi clan was a infamous group of people. No one except for the people of the Mist village knew who they were. They were also called sirens, mermaids, witches, seductress of sea, you name it. They were set to look like mythical creatures, usually disguising themselves as mermaids. Only the females of the family had the talent. They would swim and call out to the sailors (majorily men) and lure them to their deaths. Kagem was highly trained already, being the heir and knew everything about the clan. Well at least everything. Their clan was highly secretive and powerful.

Collecting everything she needed, she began her journey to the closest village, because she knew they would find her soon.

"Yes, with the war, my family was killed and I managed to catch a boat and sail away." stiff and rigid she prevented the tears to fall. Her family was suppose to be strong and she was suppose to be the same.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. We'll provide you with a room tonight" The Hokage smiled and motioned for the ANBU to escort her. Of course they checked her bag, but the real scrolls were sealed in an invisible tattoo seal. It was made from a Uzumaki somewhere far away and a skilled one too.

They brought her into a room probably rigged with cameras to watch her. She changed her clothing with the ones they provided. A simple black T-shirt with the standard shinobi pants. And hopping into the bed she slept to her next day.

The first weeks were hard on the girl because of her age and the recent loss. They sent her in for more questioning scared that she could be a spy, but she used her kekkei genkai.

Her kekkei genkai was her voice. It was not as easy to use as it would be when she was an adult, but it was still effective. Chakra is stored in the vocal cords if you're born with it infamously known as the siren's voice. The chakra will channel through with the voice, soothing the person hearing it, thus letting them forget their surroundings and making them vulnerable. Sometimes with proper training (which Kagem had) they could control it so that they could manipulate someone into doing numerous tasks. It was so hard to track, but controlling it was difficult. There are times where you could accidentally talk someone into doing something without really knowing what you asked them to do. To control the Kekkei Genkai, the clan invented a silver neck choker. By channeling a bit of your chakra, the metal collar would recognize your voice and restrict any chakra going to your vocal cords; Making it impossible for the Siren's Eye to activate. On the back there was a little switch that would stop the metal from recognizing your chakra and temporarily stop it. In the front of the collar was a hanging mermaid. It looks as though you're fidgeting with your necklace, but you're actually allowing the activation. The Siren's Eye usually little to none of your main chakra. It only backfires when you talk too much because of the chakra traveling up your throat, this makes almost every member of the Takashi clan a mute unless needed. But there was always that other problem...

After a few months, the suspicion around her cleared up and she was immediately sent to the academy. She was glad that she was in a safe village, and wished that her clan could've lived here instead.

They wouldn't have died if they lived in Konoha.

But joining the academy felt like Kagem's way of paying back the Hokage.

But right she stepped into that small damned classroom, she knew something was going to happen.

Black eyes watched intently with deep thought at the new classmate. She was small for her age, but sturdy. Her eyes were blue and sharp, molded by war. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail with a slight bang over her right eye. A metal collar adorned her delicate pale skinned neck. Instantly his black eyes met to her blue eyes.

"Class this is our new classmate" the teacher announced

"Hello, my name is Kagem Takashi. I hope you treat me well." She smiled, a hollow smile.

The class replied back "Welcome Kagem-chan"

"Kagem please take a seat by Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha"

Kagem nodded and slowly made her way to the Sharingan user table.

The two males nodded their heads in acknowledgement towards the girl.

Kagem noticed that the Uchiha's were prodigies and very bright, not only that but the Academy's standards of knowledge were way below her intelligence.

Recess and lunch had arrived and the children ran outside screaming with food in their mouth, it was a miracle they didn't choke.

Instead of wasting time, Kagem began to eat her food while sitting against the tree.

Suddenly a hand stretched out towards her, it was Uchiha Shisui.

"Hi, I'm Shisui Uchiha."

Kagem returned the hand and replied

"Kagem Takashi,"

"This is Uchiha Itachi, my buddy! Right Itachi?" Shisui grinned

"Hn."

"So uh where did you come from?" Shisui questioned

Crap, the Hidden Mist is not a real good place to be from...

Flicking the switch on her collar metal collar she replied

"I came from a small village in the Land of Fire. My family was killed by the war so I fled to Konoha."

Then turning the switch back on, she looked down.

Shisui and Itachi automatically believed and did not question it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to spar with Itachi and I?" Shisui asked

"Sure."

Kagem knew that the Uchihas were skilled in genjutsu, but her bloodline could rival the Uchihas.

"One man for himself" Shisui shouted from his standpoint.

"Hai." Itachi and I said.

"Go" I said

Knowing that she couldn't blow her cover of her bloodline, Kagem pretended to make random signs but turn on her collar.

Using her voice she said

"You're sleepy and you forgot what I said right now."

Turning it off, check.

And now the Uchiha's fell to the ground and slept.

Won that.

But that landed her in the office with the Uchihas.

"Kagem Takashi, you do understand that you did today was not at all allowed. You're allowed to spar, but you may not knock each other out." The director frowned sternly.

"Gomensai." Kagem replied, not at all sorry.

"Say that to the Uchihas."

Turning towards the two adults and the two children next to them, Kagem sighed and repeated:

"Gomensai Uchiha-sans I'm sorry for what happened."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes and asked

"How did you knock them out? I see no physical signs."

"I used genjutsu."

Fugaku's eyes were now glaring daggers.

"The Uchihas are the best at genjutsus. There is no way that you could beat us at our own game."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what to say." Kagem smoothly bit back

"You-"

"Fugaku, that's enough. We can talk it out some time later. Thank you for your apology Kagem-chan. Would you please join us for dinner tonight? I'm sure my husband would love to talk to you." Mikoto smiled sweetly.

We bid farewell and Kagem apologized once more. Running home she dressed up in a nicer pair of clothing that the Hokage gave her. Man did she love that man.

She was sceptical about the dinner invitation. The Uchihas were known to be power greedy and they did not put up with losing. Combing her hair she decided she needed all of her powers for tonight, taking off the collar she felt the chakra washing to her throat. It felt great. But the Uchihas weren't that acknowledged of her clan powers right? It was a gamble, but necessary to persuade herself out of this.

Exiting out of her apartment, Kagem started walking towards well...

Kagem's view

Crap... Where is the Uchiha Compound?

"This way." Itachi Uchiha appeared out of the blue and turned around.

Knowing this, Kagem followed the stiff Uchiha towards the other end of the village.

They arrived at a large mass of small huts, and a main one. Two guards, most likely Uchiha because of their features, immediately saw Itachi and I and let us through.

The Main hut was opened an Mikoto smiled at us.

"Kagem-chan! I'm glad you came!"

"Thank you for inviting me." Kagem said, a bit too smoothly for Mikoto's liking.

"Please join us at the table, I have to go and tend to Sasuke. The food is on the table. Shisui has been going non-stop for you." Mikoto left, leaving Itachi to guide me.

The moment I entered the tension between me and Fugku began, but thanks to Shisui I wasn't thrown under the bus.

"Uchiha-san," I bowed

"Kagem Takhasi, come sit." Fugaku followed me with his eyes as I sat.

"Kagem!" Shisui grinned. Usaully when an outsider beats you, you should be upset, but that's not Shisui. He intended to find out everything about this person.

"Shisui-san." I replied flatly.

Dinner began when Mikoto joined us and Fugaku took the first bite.

"So Kagem-chan tell us about yourself." Mikoto smiled

"I came to Konoha a week ago. My parents were killed by the war." I replied with not so much emotion, dammit you can't get emotional now. Do not show weakness.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Mikoto replied shock

The Uchihas now all had their black eyes on me.

"It's alright. I'm glad that I'm in Konoha now."

But Fugaku was more pressed on getting a bit deeper in questioning.

"So Kagem, were did you come from." Fugaku asked

Dammit what did I say to the class, oh yah... But in turn I gave off a hint. Pushing extra chakra to my throat I said

"A village outside of the fire country."

Fugaku questioned himself almost questioning himself for believing me.

"Are you part of a clan?"

"Nope."

And the dinner went like that, Fugaku falling for it every time. After the questions ended, I couldn't afford to blow my cover so I excused myself to the bathroom and slipped on my metal collar.

I came back out to the two Uchiha adults discussing something private.

"Kagem-chan, will you please join me for some after-dinner tea?" Mikoto asked happily "I promise you can play Shogi with the boys later"

I nodded and followed.

We went behind the closed paper doors. Once it closed, Mikoto performed a barrier so people couldn't hear.

I knew this was something bad, immediately I went to flick the switch.

"I wouldn't do that Takashi-hime." Mikoto warned

Surprised I didn't

"I know you're part of the Hidden Mist's most valued clans, in fact I knew your mother Mio."

Looking away was the only thing I could say.

"I'm offering you something. The Mist knows of the disappearance of the hime. They're already looking for you. Either we tell the hokage or your past will catch up to you one day. I can also give you a trainer who has your bloodline." Mikoto said sternly.

I thought about it, and I knew that if the Mist invaded Konoha for me, I would most likely get kicked out. No family or anything, I can't afford to loose anymore.

"Alright. But what do I owe you?" There was always a catch whether you like it or not.

And to that Mikoto smiled with her famous smiles.

"I only ask you stay loyal to Konoha, watch over my children, Fugaku is already onto you and I know that the Uchihas have overheard us. They're able to break through my silencing jutsu. Fugaku just enter alright." Mikoto sighed

Fugaku came in grim faced as usual.

"Consider yourself part of the Uchiha clan now."

So... That was sucky wasn't it? Well I'll tell you that I'm not a writer. But I do write for fanfics occasionally. So give me your feedback please :)

That above was my original note, but I'm re-editing this story. I was in a rush and then I realized people would read it if it was in a better format.

Just to let you know, I am one hell of a perverted writer.


End file.
